


Тост

by powerlessness_on_two_legs



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Drinking, Extended Metaphors, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerlessness_on_two_legs/pseuds/powerlessness_on_two_legs
Summary: Был в городе один реалист и скептик, не ведущийся на всю мистическую дребедень… И как был один, так и кончился. На Шабнака посмотрел один раз и кончился.
Kudos: 1





	Тост

\- Все чудесатее и чудесатее… 

Андрей, уже наполовину наполнивший второй бокал твирином, остановился, а через секунду вообще отставил бутылку с настойкой так и оставив бокал Даниила наполовину пустым. Сам Данковский, кажется, вообще не предал внимания этой вопиющей несправедливости.

\- Ты, вот, давай без этого, - Стаматин безапелляционно пододвинул к нему неполный стакан. - Ты, Данечка, у нас считай последний оплот здравомыслия, если ебанешся еще и ты… - Андрей многозначительно оборвал фразу.

Данковский хмыкнул и отпил из бокала, даже не морщась от вкуса:

\- Меня этот пацаненок - Спичка, может знаешь - попросил к Бойням сходить. Шабнак там, говорит, сходи, мол, дяденька бакалавр, проверь...

\- И ты пошел? - больше для поддержания светской беседы, нежели из интереса, спросил Андрей. 

\- Пошел, - Даниил снова затих. 

\- На Шабнака посмотрел?

\- Посмотрел…

\- И как?

Данковский поднял взгляд от мутной настойки в своем бокале и Андрей почувствовал неприятный холодок меж лопаток. Кажется, шутку сейчас поддерживал только Стаматин.

\- Не очень, - повисла пауза. Даниил сделал еще глоток твирина и криво усмехнулся: - Такой себе из меня “последний оплот”, а? А Шабнак и правда был, шея у него длинная такая, непропорционально… И копытца. Смешной он… Наверное… 

\- И теперь ты Кэрролла цитируешь?

\- Absurdum per absurdum, да и что теперь еще делать-то?  
Андрей пожал плечами, и правда, мол, нечего больше делать, и приподнял свой бокал для тоста.

\- За благоразумие тогда?

\- За благоразумие, - мрачно согласился Данковский, звякая своим стаканом с остатками твирина на самом донышке об андреев, еще только полупустой. 

Выглядел Даниил откровенно плохо, он завалился в кабак около полуночи, с полубезумным взглядом потребовал твирина. Теперь сидит, гипнотизирует свой бокал, цитирует “Алису в стране Чудес”, как будто это ему хоть чем-то поможет. Андрей вздохнул, да, был в городе один реалист и скептик, не ведущийся на всю мистическую дребедень… И как был один, так и кончился. На Шабнака посмотрел один раз и кончился.

\- Вот скажи, - оживился Данковский, - Мария же Алая, да?

\- Ага, - аккуратно согласился Стаматин, опасаясь, что их диалог может в любой момент свернуть на тему королей и кочанов капусты.

Даниил хихикнул:

\- А голову мне с плеч, если прогневлю?

\- Если прогневишь, то головы с плеч полетят у всех, - легко согласился на шутку Андрей. - В крокет ее, главное, не обыгрывай, - Стаматин заговорщицки подмигнул ему.

\- Боже упаси, - серьезно покивал Даниил. - А ты у нас тогда кто? Валет?

\- Не-е, - он выдержал паузу, поболтав твирин в бокале и даже театрально полюбовавшись им на просвет. - Валет это Влад, младший который. Я так, скромный Плотник. 

\- А точно не Шляпник?

\- Точно, за шляпы и чай здесь не я отвечаю. Это ты у той бродяжки спроси.

\- Непременно спрошу, - кивнул Данковский. - Уж она-то точно в этом разбирается.

\- Симон, говорят, еще разбирался… - задумчиво протянул Стаматин, втягиваясь в игру.

\- Ну, Симона у нас вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать… 

Хмыкнули и оскалились друг другу чеширскими улыбками они почти в унисон.

\- За Белых кроликов? - предложил бакалавр, поднимая свой почти пустой стакан.

\- За них, родимых, - согласился Андрей, чокаясь с ним и чуть спокойнее думая о том, что Даниилу можно и долить выпивки, страшное-то уже позади.


End file.
